


good things come in threes

by bluetint



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Polyamory, jinyoung probably wondering what he got himself into, just jaeb being himself, youngjae finding it adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: The workings of Jaebeom's mind are indecipherable to us all.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	good things come in threes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babyjae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjae/gifts).

> for nabs, who's a joy, really. her birthday was a week or so ago, but i've been swamped with RL shit so that's why it's late. ;_;
> 
> inspired by how cats come sit on you when you're feeling sad or out of sorts. where would we be without cats, honestly.
> 
> i'm sorry if this reads awkwardly, but i did try my best.

The rattling of the hailstones against the window was the only sound in the room and it was grating on Youngjae’s nerves as he watched Jinyoung and Jaebeom, dressed in their casual Sunday best, pace around the room. Jinyoung on his phone, staring out the window. Jaebeom wandering aimlessly here and there, touching things on the shelves. Youngjae moved away from the window to the middle of the room so he could be away from the racket outside.

The unexpected hailstorm had thrown a wrench in their plans. The ruination of their plans didn't upset Youngjae as much as the movie tickets did which were nonrefundable and had cost a lot. Having a multiple digit bank balance wasn't the point here; it was the principle of the thing. These tickets had been wasted. As was the restaurant booking…. Ah what a waste.

Jinyoung's looking out the window every now and then to see if the hail was letting up. Even if it were to stop halfway, the time that it would take to get to the cinema hall and into the movie wouldn't do them any favors. A decent chunk of the movie would have been gone by the time they'd get there. Braving this weather was out of the question.

Another thing that upset him was that they'd been planning this for weeks. A day off where he could go out kick back, relax and just be normal. Apparently mother nature wasn't in favor of that considering how she'd just pissed over their well laid plans.

A warm weight settling on top of him distracts him from his gloom and a surprised laugh knocks out of Youngjae. The baggy clothes, freshly shaved and bathed form of Im Jaebeom had draped itself over Youngjae as if he were a cloth being draped over the sofa armrest. He distracts himself by running his hands over the broad back and shoulders while Jaebeom does his best impression of a wriggly caterpillar.

Jinyoung, lips pursed in displeasure, announces that their plans have been thoroughly ruined without any hope of being salvaged, and that they should do something else.

Jaebeom hops off of him, leaving him bereft but not too much, because now he’s watching him zoom in on Jinyoung’s home theater system and now Youngjae is nervous for a whole new reason.

Jinyoung’s apartment was plainly furnished. Luxurious items in the house were few, the home theater system being one of them. Every member had one at their place but Jinyoung had been hesitant on splurging an insane amount, but Bambam had killed that hesitation with a single sentence,

_“It’s not like we can go out here and watch movies like normal people and no cinema house will be able to withstand our racket. It’ll be a disaster, hyung.”_

Youngjae didn’t know what part of the statement affected Jinyoung more, the embarrassment of being seen out with them acting like a zoo or getting mobbed by fans, but they got the system in the end and the movie night tradition lived on.

“Let's watch the movie here!” Jaebeom suggests, gaining Youngjae’s attention again when he’s reaching for the remote. Jinyoung joins him, muttering _we wouldn’t have bought the tickets if it was on Netflix, hyung_ and _don’t touch that, here let me do it_.

"If you put on that philosophical, sad, thought provoking crap that makes your head hurt I'm going home," Youngjae says right off the bat at the same time as Jinyoung and Jaebeom ask, “Death of a Salesman?”

Sometimes, Youngjae wonders if he wouldn’t be better off dating Mark instead. “Tell me that’s your idea of a joke.”

Awkward laughter as Jaebeom and Jinyoung shuffle back and forth. The next few minutes are spent shooting down each other’s (not-so-exciting) suggestions.

"The Notebook?"

"I'm not in the mood for romance."

“Matchpoint!"

Jinyoung and Youngjae groan in tandem and shoot that down, having watched that too many times.

"Twenty?"

"A movie where Jinyoung will take notes and you’ll fanboy over Junho hyung? Thank you, next."

They all look at each other sheepishly. "Aristocats?" Jaebeom offers tentatively. Jinyoung shoots that one down faster than Youngjae.

After some more haggling, they finally come to an agreement. The rain still hasn't let up.

"Knowing Brothers," announces Jinyoung, clapping his hands with a finality that brooked no further arguments before making his way into the kitchen. They haven't been to Jinyoung's place to the point where they knew everything was kept otherwise they'd have gotten up to help. He returns with snacks, drinks and a tablecloth so they wouldn’t dirty the table. Settling in next to Youngjae, he presses play and the theme song fills the room. The ‘date’ has finally begun.

Halfway through the episode with VIXX, Youngjae notices how both Jinyoung and Jaebeom were on some part of him. Jinyoung’s socked feet were digging into the side of his thigh, whereas Jaebeom’s head was resting on his shoulder. There was a half-eaten bowl of popcorn resting in his lap and Heechul was clowning Hodong. It was pretty domestic and comforting.

Dating Jinyoung was easy. There were also times when it wasn’t. But mostly they melded well together, like powdered chocolate in hot milk. Jaebeom, however, had been an unexpected development that they were still adjusting to.

Being with Jaebeom wasn’t any different than their normal interactions, except for when they were smacked in the face occasionally with the fact that there was now a romantic and sexual undertone to it now. It happened when Youngjae leaned in to kiss Jaebeom without much thought and he’d responded in kind, before flinging himself bodily across the bed, away from Youngjae, smacking his head into the headboard, spluttering _ we shouldn’t be doing this you’re dating Jinyoung_ before coming to his senses and catching up with the fact that _he_ was dating Jinyoung too.

Jinyoung still refused to have sex with both of them at the same time even now, muttering something about it being too much work with their current schedules. Jaebeom and Youngjae knew he was just embarrassed but neither of them voiced it, supporting him and his choice.

It’s a work in progress. Sometimes it’s Jaebeom and Jinyoung. Sometimes it’s Youngjae and Jinyoung. Sometimes it’s Youngjae and Jaebeom. Sometimes it’s neither.

But thats what makes it entertaining and there’s more love to go around. Youngjae’s love for Jaebeom is different than the one he has for Jinyoung, but they’re both important to him.

Aaaaand that they’ve both fallen asleep like two middle-aged uncles while watching the telly.

Bemused Youngjae takes in the scene once more, wondering if the date was doomed from the start. But he doesn’t mind, not really, when he’s sandwiched in between two old souls who are radiating the right amount of warmth to make him drowsy.

To the sound of TV laughter and light snores, Youngjae falls asleep.

\---

Despite having been active as an idol for half a decade, Youngjae still felt like that newbie every time a comeback rolled around.

He didn’t show it, but deep down he worried about everything. Even when all the work was said and done, Youngjae would still think about where he lacked and where he needed to improve.

That said, he had been doing it for a few years now, enough to be considered a professional, that nothing fazed him anymore. He considered it a challenge to be tackled with. But that didn’t mean he didn’t struggle.

The choreographer calls the practice to a stop, making them all freeze in a difficult position. Youngjae knows it's because of him, he’s the one who’s been struggling with this set of moves the most today. The choreographer had noticed this, but he hadn’t said anything, just moved Youngjae’s limbs into the correct position and resumed again.

Some days, things just didn’t click, you know? It didn’t matter if you understood the motions you were supposed to go through, your body didn’t want to cooperate. He wasn’t having any trouble with the other parts of the routine and that must show, because the choreographer isn’t displeased with them. He just tells them to be there tomorrow and he doesn’t throw Youngjae any meaningful looks that accused him of being a failure or said that he wasn’t pulling his weight.

But that doesn’t keep Youngjae from reflecting on it.

Jinyoung knew better than to engage him when he was like this, but he didn’t leave him alone either. He would hover in the background, like a logical but fretting presence. Jinyoung meant well, but Youngjae didn’t want to deal with that right now.

Thankfully, on purpose or unknowingly, Jackson intercepts, dragging Jinyoung to the side to ask to discuss the composition for one of the songs, allowing Youngjae to escape into one of the singing practice rooms, which was blissfully empty.

This job had a way of getting to you. It was on you to handle the mental aspect, for the industry wasn’t kind and could break even the best of the best. One of his counselors often told him to rationalize, to step back and look at it objectively, get a good look at the big picture and it was a method Youngjae used often. Mentally, he drew up a list of all the things responsible for his muddled state today.

He was stressed about the notes for this one song and he couldn’t figure out how to make it known to the PD without ruffling his feathers.

He was worried about how the concept would be received. Artistic freedom and fan reception was one thing, but the investors and stakeholders wanted results and they wanted it in the form of numbers. Preferably material.

The choreography was more tricky this time around and he didn’t want to get hurt. He’d just recovered from the surgery and he didn’t want to spend more time in recovery.

All of these factors kept him up at night, unable to let him sleep peacefully. His brain went around in circles until he passed out and then he’d wake up to find that he'd barely slept for four hours.

So absorbed is Youngjae in thinking that he doesn’t even realize that a lot of time has passed, enough so that someone could come looking for him. He doesn’t register someone’s entered the room until a heavy weight settles on top of him. Startled, he jolts, only to realize its Jaebeom.

He curses. “Hyung, you scared me.”

Jaebeom mumbles something that Youngjae doesn’t hear because he’s too focused on craning his neck to see if there’s any cameras in here, if the door is closed. He hasn’t had time to get acquainted with the new building and its blindspots. The old building had been like a beloved friend.

Jaebeom’s weight on top of him should have bothered him. They were sweaty, the room was tiny and the air was oppressively warm. But he didn’t mind it, he noticed, his arms wrapped around Jaebeom’s broad back, idly jiggling his lap every now and then. It was like cradling an overgrown manchild in his arms. It felt strangely nice.

“Hyung,” he starts and is surprised to find how husky his voice is. Languid. Loose. Relaxed. “Do you think we’ll do well this time?”

When Jaebeom doesn’t answer, Youngjae thinks he’s fallen asleep, but his heart gives a tiny leap when he speaks out of nowhere. “Let’s work hard like always, and hope for the best.”

Such a leader-like response makes Youngjae chuckle. He feels so lax and carefree, it’s a wonder he was upset in the first place. “Yes, sir.”

When Jinyoung finds them, Youngjae has fallen asleep. The tightness in his shoulders evaporates at the discreet thumbs up Jaebeom sends him, and they both gaze fondly at each other and then at their slumbering boyfriend, before reluctantly rousing him so they can go back home.

Youngjae whines and grumbles about his legs having fallen asleep and acts like he can’t feel their twined hands resting against his back as they help him walk to their car.

\---

Youngjae doesn’t think much of his lovers’ quirks. They don’t bear thinking about, unlike Jinyoung who likes dedicating brainpower to these things. To Youngjae, they just are.

This particular quirk, however, demanded some thinking about. The one where Jaebeom would randomly push Youngjae against the nearest available surface, rearrange himself on top and drape himself on top of him without any explanation. Jaebeom’s doing it even now, without so much as an explanation.

Youngjae makes it a point to manage his own irritation. Disagreements between them were nothing new, even now. He liked to work through his anger before working it out with the other party. His agitated pacing had been interrupted by the door being thrown open and he’d whirled, thinking it was Mark coming back to continue their argument, but it was Jaebeom, pushing him back, back, back, until he’d hit the bed.

No amount of threatening or pushing had gotten Jaebeom off of him (he was clinging to him like a leech) so he went for other avenues. Youngjae poked him. No response. Youngjae poked him _harder_, digging into the flesh between the ribcage and the hipbone. Jaebeom squirmed, letting out a displeased sound, but he made no move to get off. Eventually, Youngjae relented. Jaebeom settled.

Somewhere between glaring mulishly at the ceiling to show how not impressed with the entire situation Youngjae is, his hand has migrated from his side under Jaebeom's shirt, fingers scratching periodically at the skin of his lower back. He wondered if he could get Jaebeom to purr (or get off) if he continued doing this.

He doesn’t get a chance to find out, because that’s when Jinyoung comes in through the door and Jaebeom is gone, as if he weren’t smothering Youngjae into the sheets with his considerable bulk.

“Why does he do that?” Youngjae asked Jinyoung, not for the first time. And like always, without fail, Jinyoung sends him an infuriating smirk, the kind that implied he knew something you didn’t.

“You seriously haven’t caught on yet?” Jinyoung reaches out to ruffle his hair fondly and Youngjae debates the merits of biting his hand.

“I will _seriously_ bite your dick the next time we’re in bed if you don’t tell me this minute.” Jinyoung scrunches his face, suppressing a shudder.

“Okay, I’ll tell you.” Youngjae, surprised, sits up, eager to hear whatever rationale Jinyoung had developed regarding this particular behavior but Jinyoung just gets up and leaves.

“What the fuck?” whispers Youngjae to himself when it’s obvious Jinyoung isn’t coming back. He’s about to get up and go after him when his phone buzzes. Annoyed, Youngjae pulls it out. The message contains nothing but an image The annoyance dies a swift death when he realizes what Jinyoung has sent him.

Ironically enough, it made sense.

Jaebeom sucked at the type of comfort Youngjae required whereas Jinyoung didn't. He would present Youngjae with the facts that he needed to put the situation into perspective and then provide him with verbal comfort which worked most of the time. Emphasis on most. Jaebeom, on the other hand, had trouble voicing his thoughts. It was as if he was scared of saying the wrong thing, or that it wouldn't be interpreted in the manner he wanted it to. He struggled with that aspect of relationship communication, which, when you thought about it, was kind of hilarious, considering how _expressive_ Jaebeom was in his music. To combat that shortcoming, he'd devised his own unique way of comforting Youngjae. 

_Instead of saying the wrong thing, he could just snuggle the bad away. _

Youngjae laughs, exasperated and full of unbridled joy, feeling warm all over with this newfound knowledge. He would never completely understand how Jaebeom’s mind worked, and it was better that he didn’t, so he could keep being surprised like this.

Another message comes through:

**’Oh, by the way, if you tell him, _you’re_ going to be the one getting it bitten off :)'**

**Author's Note:**

> the lovely meme was brought to you by [ yoonjaegay ](https://twitter.com/yoonjaegay) on twitter, please thank them for their service!


End file.
